Gory Fangtell/cartoon
Gory Fangtell debuted in the cartoon series in the Volume 2 TV special "Fright On!", which premiered on October 31, 2011. She is voiced by Cindy Robinson in the English version of the cartoon. Volume 2 TV specials In "Fright On!", The next day, the Fear Squad welcomes the new students and all goes as disastrous as predicted. Cleo finds that the Belfry Prep student body doesn't respect her like the Monster High student body does, and the vampires and werewolves nearly get into a fight with each other. While this seems like a positive development, it is not. Cleo is deeply insulted by the way she was treated by Gory and refuses to let her and the other vampires on the Fear Squad. As she takes a drink from Ghoulia again, Frankie convinces her that if she accepts the new students, the rest of Monster High will follow her example. Cleo obliges, on the condition that she remains captain, which Frankie agrees with but Gory and her team disagree with. Later at the gym, Clawd and Romulus are playing a match of casketball and catching up on old times. When the vampires enter, Romulus's mood sours and gets worse when Clawd introduces Draculaura as his girlfriend. Again later, the group notices that the Belfry Prep vampires are manipulating the Monster High zombies into their service and that the Crescent Moon High werewolves are marking parts of Monster High as their territory. A minor incident over Draculaura brings two werewolves and three vampires nearly into a fight, causing Frankie and Abbey to rush to Bloodgood to discuss a plan before the situation escalates. They come up with a party at the cemetery—neutral ground—to get all groups to socialize. Gory and Bram try to get a distraught Draculaura to join Vampowerment. Aboveground, the fight is soon to break out. Cleo stops caring about her ill feelings towards the vampires and confesses she just wants her Monster High back. Again, she takes a drink from Ghoulia, but as she looks at her friend and considers how the vampires treat the zombies, she breaks down and tells Ghoulia that she is sorry and that the only reason she sometimes takes her for granted is because she can't imagine a life without her best friend. Right before the fight can commence in the gym, Howleen and Draculaura burst in to tell both sides to stop. The werewolves and vampires are surprised to see their kin well and free, so Bloodgood and Frankie explain Van Hellscream's plan and why Monster High is such a threat to him. Realizing they've been manipulated for awful goals, the vampires and werewolves agree to peace and the entire student body gets together to quickly put up a party to leave a good impression with the Skullastic Superintendents. The plan succeeds, and after they've left, the students and Bloodgood confront and corner Van Hellscream and Crabgrass. Van Hellscream threatens to use one of his many potions and charms against the monsters, but Deuce beats him to it, petrifying both him and Crabgrass. Following this little interruption, the party continues. Volume 3 Webisodes TBA TV specials TBA She is a backgrounder, or at a least a backgrounder who sort of looks like her appears in "Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love?", "Escape from Skull Shores", "Friday Night Frights" and "Ghouls Rule". Volume 4 TV Specials Gory is among the students, alongside Toralei, who tease and taunt Draculaura following her outbursts over her distaste for Veronica Von Vamp and her movies, including teasing Draculaura on how she does not have her full vampire powers while Gory and some vampire students do. That changes when Draculaura is summoned to Headless Headmistress Bloodgood's office. Gory is soon brought into Bloodgood's office by Frankie and the others because of her teasing, and is surprised when Vampire Prime Minister Lord Stoker has named Draculaura the next Vampire Queen. She is skeptical of it at first, but when Stoker glares at her and the robed vampire dignitaries with him hiss threateningly at her disrespect and insubordination, she quickly corrects herself to avoid punishment, even supporting Draculaura now that she's royalty. Unfortunately, Cleo tells her off for her earlier teasing that she's not coming, and Gory knows she deserves it. She remains behind at Monster High when Draculaura returns to Transylvania, but reappears at the debut of Veronica's latest movie and coronation as the true Vampire Queen, Elissabat, acting as a security guard/bouncer, barring Lord Stoker, who had been removed from office by Elissabat, from trying to slip past the security ropes, but allowing Stoker's underling, Ygor, to attend the movie since he was a big fan of Veronica. Webisodes TBA Volume 5 TV Specials TBA Webisodes TBA Volume 6 TV Specials TBA Webisodes TBA Notes *Gory appears in the first few CGI TV specials, but is treated like an interchangeable backgrounder rather than a character in those. As a result, she is often seen hooking up with boys who are not Bram (who is absent altogether), while the webisodes maintain that she and Bram are a couple. Gallery Webisode gallery Uncommon Cold - Gory Fangtell full.jpg Scare-born Infection - infected Gory.jpg GoryFrozen.jpg TV special gallery Gory&Bram111.PNG GoryInvite.png Fright On! - vampire fearleaders.jpg Gory getting zombie to hold drink.jpg 325481 10150339931197481 225525412480 8562996 1582356793 o.jpg Fright On! - mobile throne.jpg 16.JPG Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Why Do Ghouls Fall in Love? characters Category:Escape From Skull Shores characters Category:Friday Night Frights characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Scaris: City of Frights characters Category:13 Wishes characters Category:Volume 6 characters Category:Haunted characters Category:Great Scarrier Reef characters